Learning and Trying
by Silverblacktears
Summary: When another teleporter is found there are subtle differences to the one they know and yet similarities too.
1. Default Chapter

Synopsis; When Kurt comes across another mutant with his distinctive powers and appearance there are a few subtle differences.  
  
Disclaimer; I don't own any of the characters you recognise but I do own those you don't; I hope that those I've borrowed seem ok because I was a little unsure of them.  
  
Note; I'm a fan of X-men Evolution and the movies but that's as far as my obsession (Of sorts) can afford to go! *Slouch* so if I screw up something which is ascertained in the comics then I'm very sorry! Not a lot happens in this fic, to be fair, so if you wanted a lot of action uh you may want to read something else.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"A teleporter?" Kurt's voice rang with surprise as he turned his yellow eyes to Xavier, the Professor nodded slightly. "Where is he?" It was mid- afternoon; Professor X had called Kurt away from his silent musings to inform him of the teleporter.  
  
"She was almost as difficult to track down as you were,"  
  
Kurt's lips curved into a slight smile as he thought of how hard he was to track down after the assassination attempt on the president, "Where was she last?" He questioned softly, "And do you know where she started?" Xavier drew out a map and motioned a radius. Kurt studied it for a long moment before tracing a line with one of his fingers.  
  
"I am sending Storm with you,"  
  
"Are we leaving now?"  
  
"Yes,"  
  
Kurt transported into the X jet, landing on the deck just behind the Pilot's chair that Storm was seated in. She turned as she heard the noise of his teleportation. "This isn't going to be easy," She told him, "I had Jean's help before," Kurt nodded, sorrow washed over him about Jean's passing and a fond memory of the initial meeting. "What can you do?"  
  
"I am not sure,"  
  
Storm turned to him and smiled ever so slightly, "We'll just have to appeal to her," she insisted. Kurt nodded ever so slightly and felt the pull as the jet lifted off. He rested his head forward into his three fingered hands; his tail touched his ear for a moment. "According to the Professor the location is an old abandoned school,"  
  
He looked across to her with a thoughtful look on his face, "Maybe we feel better amongst the ruins of life," he suggested softly. She smiled across at him but the look of thought did not leave his face. The trip took a while, in which time he constructed an argument to use against the other teleporter, he had never met another one like him before and he hoped that she was not cursed with his demonic looks.  
  
When the jet landed Kurt emerged first, looking thoughtfully about him, as silly as it sounded he had been so used to the inside of buildings and the dark that being out in the sun startled him ever so slightly. They made a room-by-room sweep until one caught his attention, the tables were all pushed together and books lay stacked around the room. He told Storm of his suspicions and she entered first as he stood in the corridor listening for the sounds of a teleport; nothing reached his elf-like ears and he entered the room. A more in-depth look at it showed him that room was, indeed, where the girl had been staying, under the tables there was a tatty blanket, a pillow and a pile of clothes. "You do not have to stay; I can call you when she appears."  
  
She turned to where he stood by the tables and smiled slightly, "It took two people to even keep you still, I'm just a backup." She sat in a chair and leant back, Kurt crouched himself on one of the desks but remained fully alert, if the girl was as quick as he was then she could come and go in seconds.  
  
Something inside of him tingled as the girl appeared, the smoke dissipated from her teleport, as it cleared he caught sight of the lithe girl. She wore a plain grey coloured aertex shirt and sports trousers, a tail twitched from the back of them. She spent a few moments with her back to them, panting for a while. "Please, don't be startled;" He attempted; she whirled around to face him and disappeared.  
  
"What are you doing here?" The harsh female voice demanded from above, he visualised the rafter above himself and landed on it, still in a crouch before her. She had a British accent that bordered towards a more rural area. "This is my home," She insisted in a hard voice. She did look as he did, her eyes were yellow, she was blue; pointed ears, and teeth were visible.  
  
She did not go, clearly not as quick as he was yet, "I know," He told her softly. "The Professor wants to meet you," She looked considerably confused and he tried to explain to her. "He runs a school for mutants, he found you." He surveyed her for a few moments; she was so young and looked so small in comparison to the rafters she perched on.  
  
She teleported to the teachers desk at the rooms front, she crouched there looking up to where he stayed, she was playing with him. He did not choose to follow her and stayed on the rafter. "What do I call you?" He questioned of her, he motioned himself with a hand, "I am Kurt Wagner, and this is Ororo," He motioned Storm with a sweeping gesture and the woman on the desk dropped backwards from her crouch, she had only seen him before and knowing Storm was there shocked her.  
  
"My name's Ghost," his eyes locked with hers for a long moment as he willed her to answer with her other name, she dropped her gaze. "I was given the name Ciara by my family and I chose Ghost after a bunch of kids were scared by me when they were trying to break into my home."  
  
Kurt jumped from the rafters using his tail to bring him closer to the ground before dropping to it loosely; he landed gently but did not move any closer to her. "You live alone?" She nodded; her eyes went to her things under the table, a bag lay by her things and it was clear that she was considering making a grab for them and leaving. "How old are you Ciara?"  
  
"Like that's your business,"  
  
Storm stood, she had so far only been a quiet watcher, her cape made the dust on the ground swirl up about her. "The Professor only wants to meet you, nothing more," She assured, given her closer position to Ciara Kurt moved to her side. "He can teach you things, give you a home and Kurt may help you to teleport quicker."  
  
"15,"  
  
Glad to have her age Kurt nodded, she was very young and his own abilities had been less developed then they were currently at that age; he could teleport but nothing near as quickly as now, "You've lived alone for a while?" He questioned, the room looked well organised despite its layers of dust.  
  
"Since I could teleport,"  
  
"Which was?"  
  
"At 10,"  
  
"You needn't live alone any more," Storm offered when the two finished their brief conversation, unable to draw his eyes away Kurt stood there just looking at Ciara; she was not 15 for a start, a lie he would question later, now he just wanted her to be in the institute so she was not alone any more. "In the institute there will be people who understand you, people who will be your friends, and people who can teach and guide you." Ciara shifted forward her legs now hanging over the table's edge she looked directly at Storm.  
  
"I can't afford some flashy institute,"  
  
"You won't need to,"  
  
She lowered her head into thought for a few moments, "Are there others like me?" She did not raise her head from her ponderings; her voice was no longer harsh but soft and easy. Kurt knew what she was going through, he had never thought that there could be other mutants, especially ones who looked like he did; the girl had a lot to take in.  
  
"Currently only Kurt and we thought him to be one of a kind, the Professor works to find new mutants all of the time."  
  
"How quick are you?"  
  
It took Kurt a while to realise that she was addressing him, the only real answer he could give was to show her, he teleported around the room without much effort before landing in the room with a flower he had picked from outside in his hand. With a beaming smile, he presented the flower to an awe struck Ciara. "What about you?"  
  
"Very slowly compared to you,"  
  
Kurt did not move close to her but kept slightly back from her perch, it was her personal space and he was only little more then a stranger. "It just takes a little time and patience, you will get faster if you are like me," She looked down to her hands, the three fingers separated and then drew back together, she looked to his hand for a moment.  
  
"I'll come with you but only because I've got nothing better to do,"  
  
~*~*~  
  
Note; well that's chapter one, I do hope that Ciara isn't a Mary Sue, I don't think she is as she's only a little like me occasionally. Please leave a review in the little box provided and if there's something wrong then I can try and . uh . well I can't do a lot about this chapter but the next chapter can be altered. 


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews; hopefully this fic will get a few more then two huh? LoL! I do not care if you tell me this is the biggest load of poop you have ever read because that at least means that I know that you've read it!  
  
~*~*~  
  
The Jet arrived back in the hanger later that day; the evening sky was darkening as Storm stepped from the ship to where Logan and Professor Xavier were waiting for them. "Did you find her?" Logan asked almost as soon as she emerged; Kurt stepped from the vessel and Ciara followed him. All of her clothing had fitted into the bag that was rested on both her shoulders.  
  
Professor Xavier looked at her for a moment, she was a very troubled young girl and he wondered briefly if the curse of unusual looks plagued all teleporters. "Welcome to the Xavier institute, I am Professor Xavier." He held out a hand to her and she shook it, her grip was strong and even had he been unable to read her mind he would have seen that she was a proud strong girl.  
  
"Ghost,"  
  
The simple word told him something else, she did not want to be considered human, a very adult decision in one so young. "Kurt, Kitty is in the dining hall, would you be kind enough to fetch her?" Kurt disappeared just as he finished the sentence. "Kitty is a girl of about your age who can walk through just about anything, her other name is Shadowcat. Logan here, or Wolverine, has a skeleton made of ademantium, a very strong metal. Storm can control the weather, and Kurt as you have seen is a teleporter like yourself." The short introduction to the people she had met helped to settle her down a little.  
  
"I am going to allow you time to settle in before I start you on lessons; hopefully these lessons will teach you everything that you need. Depending entirely on his availability, Kurt can teach you how to develop your abilities if he is not available then someone else will do it." She nodded slightly, so far everything that was being said made sense, "I ask you to attend one month to see if it is what you want to do, if not then I can help to find you something else to do."  
  
"Thank you sir, this is very kind of you,"  
  
He smiled at her, "Kitty will settle you in and undoubtedly give you a rundown of everything." He informed her and she nodded again muttering more thanks. Just as he finished speaking a girl appeared through a wall nearby, there was the sound of Kurt's teleport and he landed behind Ciara.  
  
The Professor, Logan and Storm left, expecting there to be the sound of an outgoing teleport Ciara looked around to see that Kurt was still standing behind her. She turned back to the girl in front of her, "Hey I'm Kitty," She introduced holding out a hand that Ciara shook. "Kurt said that you're from England. That's pretty cool,"  
  
"Ghost,"  
  
"Cool,"  
  
There was very little said as Kitty showed her the way to their two-person dorm. Kitty entered the room first, shoving a pile of books onto the ground and motioning the bed they had been on, "Sorry about them, that's your bed if you want it,"  
  
There was a light tap on her shoulder and she turned to Kurt, "I have to go now Ciara," He told her simply. "I will speak with you again," He left in a cloud of dust and Kitty, shuddering, swept at it with her hand coughing.  
  
"I wish he wouldn't do that, it creeps me out," Kitty's voice was small as she spoke. "What's your power? I bet it's something really cool, like Shape changing or telepathy."  
  
Ciara looked at her, wondering to herself how a person could be so stupid; despite her gender she looked like the teleporter that Kitty already knew so why should she be nothing else? "I teleport," Ciara's voice was slightly bitter when she spoke. She could not help the twitch in the tip of her tail and was aware of the fact that it gave her away like the twitch in the tail of an annoyed cat but she could not stop it.  
  
"Oh,"  
  
After a few moments Kitty looked strait into Ciara's eyes, "Look, it's just, I said something dumb ok? Like my power's any less creepy!" Ciara nodded ever so slightly; glad that Kitty had been mature enough to even attempt an apology. "The other students want to meet you; everyone gets so curious when there's a new student." She moved to a big chart on a wall, "This chart is where timetables can be marked, mines marked with a small cat, you can mark yours up here when you get it. We get Saturdays and Sundays off, with the usual holidays. Every so often days will be randomly taken from the school week and taken for training days, then the whole school is made to train their abilities as one big team; it was cool last time I was used to infiltrate a building here on site!"  
  
Ciara listened politely to all the things that Kitty had to say, the next thing she covered was the door-knocking rule, a rule developed for Kitty and one that had been extended to Kurt. Kitty also covered school rules before telling her that it was dinnertime.  
  
~*~*~  
  
After her embarrassing introduction to the school as a whole Ciara was called to see Professor Xavier, he had something that he wanted to speak to her about. When she entered, he motioned that she should feel free to have a seat and she did so, sitting strait in her nervousness. "You need not be worried Ciara, there is something that I have to ask you." She nodded slightly, her muscles seemed to be tense with nerves and the gesture was difficult. "I think that you have mild location orientated psychic skills," He read the complete confusion from her face alone and smiled, "I'm going to think of a place, the garage and you will find Logan there, go." Wondering just what the point to this test was she did as she was told.  
  
She landed on the roof of a car lightly; her form squatted so that she did not loose her balance. Logan turned to her quickly with the three claws on one hand unsheathed; startled she yelped and fell backwards from the roof onto the ground. There was the sound of him drawing the claws back into his body and he walked around the car to look at her, she had landed with her tail between her legs and her back against the wall. "What are you doing here?" He demanded of the shaking girl, his eyes held a slightly distanced look, as he seemed to think, "2nd Teaching room, go." He called up the image as the Professor had asked him too and she left.  
  
She appeared in the empty room, her night sensitive eyes seeing the room almost how people would see the room were it lightened. She crouched behind a desk as the door opened and a man in glasses entered, from the introduction to those seated at the teaching table that evening she knew him to be Scott or Cyclops. "The Professor wants you back in his office now." His voice was tired and slightly bored, Ciara knew of his lost lover and was not surprised that he was going away for a while shortly.  
  
Feeling a little weary Ciara teleported back to the office, and landed in the seat she had left, "Very good," Xavier enthused from his side of the desk. "Kurt cannot do that; most times he can only go to places he has been before." He held his hand together, fingers interlaced. "Concerning your lessons, I can set all non specific subjects but you will need to see whether Kurt can teach you or not. I ask you not to push him into anything; he has a lot to think about."  
  
"All right sir,"  
  
"You are going to find yourself at the centre of attention for the next few weeks, please do not do anything that you have not had inspected by a teacher. Kitty will be around to help you as much as she can when it comes to the day to day practises around the school."  
  
He looked into her yellow eyes and all at once, she stopped trying to fidget her tail into a more comfortable position, thinking she was doing something wrong squirming so badly. "Tomorrow I have asked Logan and Scott to test your skills, they are not going to use their abilities but you can. Logan will explain everything to you tomorrow. Please make sure that you get enough sleep, Logan can be a little bad at loosing." Leaving her to decode his cryptic comments he motioned that she should leave and she walked with Kitty to the dorm.  
  
~*~*~ 


End file.
